Something In Common
by Sammy
Summary: Jack strikes again, and it seems that Sam isn't his only target any longer....


> **Something in common**
> 
> **written by Sammy**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 00:39 AM, Atlanta**
> 
> **"Mommy!" someone screamed through the apartment. "Mommy! Mommy!"**
> 
> **A young woman rushed out of her bedroom and entered the kid's bedroom that was next to her own. The little girl was sitting in her bed, crying. **
> 
> **"Chloe, what happened?" her mother asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled her daughter close. Small tears dropped on her shoulder as her daughter sobbed. **
> 
> **"Jack... Jack..." Chloe whimpered. **
> 
> **"Sam?" another voice shouted from outside on the corridor. **
> 
> **"Chloe's bedroom!" she yelled as she turned back to her daughter. "Chloe, it was just a bad dream. A nightmare and nothing else. I am here. I am always here."**
> 
> **"Jack..." Chloe whimpered again. Her mother cradled her in her arms when they both heard the voice shouting from the hallway again, "You need help?" **
> 
> **"No, no, everything's all right."**
> 
> **The woman turned her attention back to her daughter, who was still sobbing into her chest.**
> 
> **"Jack's never gonna hurt you, baby. Jack's never gonna get you. I promise!"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 00:42 AM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Mama!" another voice screamed in an apartment a few hundred miles south. "Mama! Mama!"**
> 
> **"Coming, sweetie!" a female voice replied and reached for the gown on the chair in her bedroom. She dressed as she left her room and went to the nursery. **
> 
> **"Mama! Mama!" the young girl cried and bounced in her crib. Her mother lifted her on her arm and sat down in the rocker with the baby on her lap. **
> 
> **"Shhh, it was a nightmare, sweetheart. Just a nightmare," the young woman appeased her daughter as she wiped the tears from her face. "Everything's okay, Sam. Mama's here."**
> 
> **The baby slowly stopped crying. With her deep green eyes she looked up at her mother. She rubbed her eyes and laid her head down on her chest. **
> 
> **"Shhh..." the young woman repeated as she cradled the girl in her arms. A few moments later the baby had drifted back to sleep. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 8:15 AM, Atlanta**
> 
> **Sam Waters shuffled through the door in her office and found an excited Bailey Malone sitting in her chair. He played with a pencil and threw it at her when she entered.**
> 
> **"Bailey!" Sam exclaimed and bent down to pick the pencil up from the floor. "My office, my pencil!" **
> 
> **"I have to talk to you. Privately. Jack's back again!" he replied, his face darkening.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 22, 1997. 5:23 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Lieutenant!" a female voice yelled down the corridor. "Lieutenant Lorenzo! RITA!"**
> 
> **A young brown haired woman stopped in her tracks and moved back to the palm tree doors where a blond haired woman about the same age was waiting for her - Sgt. Cassandra St. John was waiting for Lt. Rita Lorenzo, Chief of Detectives. **
> 
> **"Please, Cassy, I was on my way home. My daughter is waiting for me. If you're asking for the day off again, okay, you can have it. But please..."**
> 
> **"No, no, Lieutenant. It's not that day again. We got a call saying there's a DB behind Night Lights. Harry wants you to come along with us."**
> 
> **"Ugh... I know why he's doing this. Loading me up with work... keeping me away from my thoughts. I think he sometimes forgets I have a baby at home." Rita sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll meet you and your partner at the parking lot in five minutes. I have to call the baby sitter and tell her it will be a littler later than usual."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 22, 1997. 5:45 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Stabbed with this knife here," Sgt. Tom Ryan stated as he showed a short knife to Rita. "25 stab wounds all over the body. Cause of death obviously was the wound in the neck that severed the artery."**
> 
> **Rita bent down and looked at the body, a young woman, about the same age as herself. She was holding a crumbled paper in her hand. It was blank. Nothing was written on it. Suddenly the backdoor to Night Lights was opened a small spot of ultraviolet light fell on the paper. For a moment something blue appeared on the paper. The moment the UV light disappeared the blue spot on the paper was gone.**
> 
> **"Hold on a second. Open that door again," Rita advised one of the officers and carefully took the piece of paper out of the victim's hand. She approached the open back door. The UV light fell on the paper again and some words appeared.**
> 
> **_'I see you and I am after you, baby SAM!'_**
> 
> **Rita shivered. Sam! SAM! The nickname Chris had given her, the name she'd given their daughter. She accidently dropped the paper on the floor. As Tom bent down to pick it up he saw the look on her face - a look of fright.**
> 
> **"Are you okay?" he asked as he handed her the paper back.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I am okay. Everything's fine. Uhm, can you handle this alone now? I need to get back to Sam."**
> 
> **"Sure. Cassy and I will finish this here."**
> 
> **"Thanks."**
> 
> **Rita left an surprised Tom back in the alley. When he looked down he saw the piece of paper was still in his hands. She hadn't taken it. He wanted to know why. So he approached the UV light. As he read it, his mouth dropped open.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 7:32 AM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **There was a knock at the door to Rita's apartment. **
> 
> **"Coming!" she shouted as she placed her cup of coffee back on the kitchen counter. Baby Samantha waddled behind her to the door. She squealed as she saw her baby sitter Robin entering the apartment.**
> 
> **"Now, who's awake there already?" Robin smiled and scooped Samantha from the ground.**
> 
> **"I am sorry I called you to get here so early, but I have a lot of work to do today," Rita said as she handed Robin a second cup of coffee.**
> 
> **"You don't need to be sorry, Rita. I like this little girl here. And I think she likes me as well." **
> 
> **Robin tickled the baby on her arm. Samantha giggled and squealed. She raised her arms high in the air.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I can see she likes you. Look, Harry, her godfather, will stop by later this morning and take her out. He will watch her until I'll get back home." Rita said almost absently and looked at the photo standing on the kitchen counter. It was a photo of Chris. She traced the contours of his face and smiled a bit.**
> 
> **"Anything wrong?" Robin asked and sat Samantha back down on the floor. **
> 
> **"Hum? What did you ask? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."**
> 
> **"Rita, is anything wrong? I mean... why would your Captain take Sam out for the day?"**
> 
> **"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's okay. I better go now or I'll be late."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 9:45 AM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **Another call had come in. There was a second DB behind Night Lights. Again it was a young woman who was stabbed. Tom, Cassy and Rita arrived there about 20 minutes after the call had come in.**
> 
> **"Look, she has a piece of paper in her hand like yesterday's victim," Cassy perceived and bent down. She took the blank piece paper out of the victim's hand. "It's blank."**
> 
> **"It certainly isn't," Tom stated as he took the piece of paper out of her hand.**
> 
> **"Thomas!"**
> 
> **"What?" **
> 
> **"My work, excuse me?"**
> 
> **"OUR work," he said and handed the small paper to Rita. She held it against the sun but she couldn't read anything. **
> 
> **"Anyone have a UV light?" she yelled and earned some astonished looks. "Geez, I am asking for an UV light and all I get is a look from everyone standing around? Would someone PLEASE get me an UV light?"**
> 
> **She shook her head as she saw two officers walking away. While the body was pushed away in a black sack to the coroner's car a young officer came back with the light Rita wanted. She switched it on and turned it on the paper.**
> 
> **_'Samantha, baby, I am watching you!'_**
> 
> **Samantha! Rita shivered again. This was the second message in two days. For a moment she closed her eyes and shook her head. She was sure it was her little daughter Samantha the perp was talking about, her baby, all she had left of Chris. Why was he killing all those woman? Why?**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 11:15 AM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **Rita entered Cap. Lipschitz's office. She found him sitting in his chair bouncing his goddaughter on his knee. Samantha squealed and laughed. For some time Rita remained in the doorway looking at those two. They hadn't noticed her. Harry tickled the little girl while talking to her in a funny voice.**
> 
> **"The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. So the Itsy Bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." **
> 
> **"Oooooh, spider!" Samantha laughed and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. Just then he saw Rita in the doorway.**
> 
> **"Oh, Rita! I didn't expect you back so early. How long have you been standing there?" he asked as Rita approached the desk.**
> 
> **"Long enough, Cap," She lifted her daughter on her arm. "Hello my little sunshine. Did you keep uncle Harry busy?"**
> 
> **Samantha smiled at her and giggled. She threw her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her on the cheek as well.**
> 
> **"Oh, I missed you so, sweetheart," Rita said and cuddled her little daughter. Then she sat down on the couch in the office. "I believe you needed to talk to me about something, Cap?"**
> 
> **Cap. Lipschitz nodded and approached. He turned a chair and sat down. **
> 
> **"It's about the case you're working on."**
> 
> **"No, Cap, I wanna work on that case, please!" Rita cut in before Harry could say anything further.**
> 
> **"Rita, this isn't in my hand any longer. The FBI were called in even before the second victim was found. Two agents will arrive here any moment. They will take over the case."**
> 
> **"Hey, this is MY case!" Rita shouted. "I am working on this together with Tom and Cassy. Remember, you wanted me to work on this."**
> 
> **"I am sorry, Rita."**
> 
> **"Great!"**
> 
> **Rita got up and shuffled out of Cap. Lipschitz's office, her daughter on her arm. She passed Tom and Cassy's desks as fast as she could and pushed the palm tree doors open. Outside she stood Samantha on the ground, who was squirming on her arm since they'd left the office.**
> 
> **"You'll stay by my side, Sam, will you?" **
> 
> **Samantha looked up at her mother and nodded. So Rita turned her attention to the vending machine. A moment later Sam was wandering off down the hallway. Rita only caught her daughter's red shirt when the girl toddled around the corner.**
> 
> **"Sam!" she yelled and forgot about the vending machine. She hurried down the hallway and around the corner.**
> 
> **"Sam!" she yelled again when she bumped into a young blond woman. Samantha was on her arm, giggling slightly. Both young woman were startled for a moment. **
> 
> **"Uhm, do we know each other?" the blond woman asked and stared at Rita.**
> 
> **"Not that I remember. But I know this girl here."**
> 
> **Rita took Samantha from the woman's arm. **
> 
> **"What was I telling you a moment ago?" she asked her daughter and earned a strange look. "You should stay by my side, young lady. I don't wanna see you wandering off again, okay?"**
> 
> **Samantha nodded again, then smiled at her mother. A smile Rita knew well. Chris' smile. Just then a middle aged man arrived at the scene and tipped the woman's shoulder. **
> 
> **"Sam, the squad room is down there." he said and pointed around the corner. Rita raised her eyebrows. Sam? **
> 
> **"Sam?" she asked disbelieving.**
> 
> **"Special Agent Samantha Waters. This is Special Agent Bailey Malone. We're with the FBI," Sam introduced herself and Bailey to Rita.**
> 
> **"Lt. Rita Lorenzo, homicide division. My daughter Sam."**
> 
> **"Ah, Sam!" Sam chuckled and tickled Samantha.**
> 
> **"Lt. Lorenzo?" Bailey asked surprised.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I assume you came because of the case I am actually working on with two of my detectives."**
> 
> **"Right, right. Is there any place we can talk in private?" Sam asked and turned her attention away from the baby.**
> 
> **"My office. It's right down the hallway."**
> 
> **Rita lead the two agents to her office. She placed Samantha on her couch where the girl found some toys. Then Rita offered Sam and Bailey a seat before she sat down in her chair behind the desk.**
> 
> **"So, what is so special about this case that the FBI wants to get involved?" Rita inquired.**
> 
> **"The notes," Bailey answered firmly. "What did they say?"**
> 
> **Rita reached for a file on her desk and opened it. Then she handed the open file to Bailey. **
> 
> **"The first one said 'I see you and I am after you, baby Sam'. The second one said 'Samantha, baby, I am watching you'."**
> 
> **Bailey read in the file and then handed it to Sam. She nodded and then handed the file back to Rita.**
> 
> **"We're going to take over this case. From now on this is our investigation," she told Rita. "We want to know everything you know about this case."**
> 
> **"Great," Rita said silently.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 1:05 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Sam, stop trembling. I will open the door in a second."**
> 
> **Rita placed one of the grocery bags on the floor and smiled at her daughter. Samantha stood beside her, being very impatient. **
> 
> **"Open! Open!" she shouted. **
> 
> **When Rita had opened the door, Samantha rushed into the apartment immediately. Rita wanted to lift the bag from the ground when suddenly someone from behind grabbed her. She dropped the bags to the ground. The stranger covered her mouth with his hands. He had her in a tight grip, she couldn't fight him.**
> 
> **"Listen to me," he whispered in her ear. "Samantha will be next. But before her, it's you, lady."**
> 
> **Rita felt a cold knife at her throat.**
> 
> **"Say goodbye to the world." the stranger whispered when they both heard a baby screaming out loud.**
> 
> **"Mama! OUCH! Mama, hurt!"**
> 
> **The stranger was startled for a moment and loosened his grip. Rita punched him in the stomach with her elbow. The man let her go. Before she could turn, he was gone. There wasn't a sign of him anywhere. **
> 
> **Rita rushed into the apartment and found her crying daughter sitting on the floor. She scooped her from the ground and held her close. **
> 
> **"No one's gonna hurt you, Sam. No one's ever gonna hurt you, sweetheart."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 1:45 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"What did he say to you?" Sam Waters asked again and stared at Rita.**
> 
> **"He said 'Samantha will be next'. That's it."**
> 
> **Sam shook her head and turned away. What was Jack doing in Palm Beach? Why was he here? Never in her whole life she'd been to Florida before. What was the connection? She paced the floor in Rita's living room when she caught sight of a photo of Chris.**
> 
> **"Who's that?" she asked Rita while taking the photo in her hand.**
> 
> **"My husband," Rita replied.**
> 
> **"Where is he?"**
> 
> **"He's... he's dead."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 3:55 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **Bailey paced the floor in Cap. Lipschitz's room.**
> 
> **"Sam, do you know what you're saying? You can't take Rita and the baby to Atlanta." he exclaimed.**
> 
> **"We have to, Bailey." Sam objected. "She isn't safe any longer here in Palm Beach. Jack almost got her. He will chase after her like he's chasing after me."**
> 
> **"Why are you so sure about this? I don't see any connection between you and Rita."**
> 
> **"The connection isn't between Rita and me, it's between her husband and me..."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **April 12, 1974. 8:30 AM, Philadelphia**
> 
> **"Hi, I am Chris," the dark haired boy smiled at the blond girl. The girl looked up at him, before she replied, "Hi, I am Sam." **
> 
> **"What are you doing here?" he asked curious.**
> 
> **"I live down there the alley. And you?"**
> 
> **"I am waiting for my dad. He's in his office up there," Chris replied and pointed up the huge building the two kids were standing in front of. Then he looked around. How could someone possibly live here? **
> 
> **"Do you live here as well?" Sam asked.**
> 
> **"No, I live a little outside of Philadelphia with my dad. Or I live in Palm Beach with my grandma. Or what do I know where with my mother."**
> 
> **Sam opened her mouth and obviously wanted to say something, but then she shut her mouth. She stared at Chris. **
> 
> **"I never saw you here before, did I?" she said after a while.**
> 
> **"No." he replied just when he caught sight of his father. "I have to go now. My father will take me to school."**
> 
> **Chris waved his hand goodbye and walked down towards the entrance of the office building when he heard a voice behind him, "What school?"**
> 
> **Chris turned and saw the girl still standing near the edge of the walkway. She was smiling at him.**
> 
> **"J.F.K Elementary School!" he shouted before his father dragged him towards his black car waiting for them.**
> 
> **"I will see you there, Chris!"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 4:15 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Rita, will you please come into my office for a minute?" Harry Lipschitz said to Rita who was standing next to Tom and Cassy, talking about the incident earlier at her apartment. Samantha sat on Tom's desk, playing with the phone cord.**
> 
> **"What for?" Rita asked and earned one of Harry's looks over his glasses, "I will tell you in a minute."**
> 
> **Rita followed her Captain to his office, where Special Agents Samantha Waters and Bailey Malone where still waiting. **
> 
> **"Agents Malone and Waters have something to tell you." Cap stated and sat down in his chair.**
> 
> **"What do you have to tell me?" Rita asked surprised.**
> 
> **"Would you please close the door first?" Bailey advised her. So Rita closed the door. **
> 
> **"What we're going to tell you now needs to be confidential. You mustn't tell anybody about this." Bailey began.**
> 
> **"Okay, if you say so."**
> 
> **Sam stood up and began to walk around in the office.**
> 
> **"This guy, Jack, he's chasing after me. He murders people I know," she began. "We're looking for him for a long time by now. Now he's here in Palm Beach."**
> 
> **"I don't quite understand what you wanna tell me," Rita uttered and crossed her arms in front of her.**
> 
> **"He was the guy who attacked you," Bailey said firmly.**
> 
> **"Hum? That's ridiculous. Didn't you say he kills people you know? We never met before, you know that!" Rita kind of shouted at the FBI agents.**
> 
> **"No, there's no connection between you and me, but there's a connection between your husband and me."**
> 
> **Rita's mouth dropped open. A connection between Sam Waters and her Chris?**
> 
> **"How... how?" she stammered.**
> 
> **"We attended the same Elementary School back in Philadelphia. That's the connection. Since he can't get Chris, he's after you - like he's after me." Sam explained her.**
> 
> **"And what do you want me to do now?"**
> 
> **Cap. Lipschitz cleared his throat, "These two here want to take you and Sam to Atlanta. For safety reasons."**
> 
> **"To Atlanta? No, I am definitely not going to Atlanta. I am taking my chances here. And that's final."**
> 
> **Rita hurried out of Cap. Lipschitz's office and slammed the door shut behind her.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 4:25 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **Sam sat down on the steps up to the entrance of Police Headquarters next to Rita. **
> 
> **"I know how you're feeling." she said to Rita,**
> 
> **"You know nothing. You really know nothing." Rita replied and shook her head.**
> 
> **"I do know, believe me, Rita. Jack killed my husband Tom some years ago."**
> 
> **Rita turned her head and looked at Sam. **
> 
> **"You don't know Jack. He's hard to keep track of. We're chasing after him for 6 years now. We were so close so many times, but he's too clever for us. Believe me, it's the best for your and Samantha's safety if you go to Atlanta with us. We will be able to protect you the best there."**
> 
> **"My life is here, Sam. Chris is here. He's with me every time I enter the office, he's with me and Sam all the time." Rita tried to explain, "Sam doesn't know her father. Chris has never seen her. We need to be near him and his friends here in Palm Beach."**
> 
> **"Hiding doesn't bring him back. Nothing will bring him back. Sometime you have to accept that. I know it's a long road, especially when you have a child. But you need to go with us. If not, maybe Sam will lose her mother - or you will lose her. If I were you I wouldn't risk that."**
> 
> **For a while the two woman sat in silence, staring at the blue heaven.**
> 
> **"Rita, I am really sorry for everything. Jack is obsessed about me. The least I can do is trying to protect you and Sam the best I can. Please, do me the favor."**
> 
> **"Okay."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 9:45 PM, Atlanta**
> 
> **"Mommy, you're back!" **
> 
> **Sam dropped her bag to the floor and whirled her daughter Chloe through the air. She kissed her and stroked her blond hair.**
> 
> **"Oh, what are you still awake so late? Tomorrow is school, young lady."**
> 
> **"John said I could stay awake till you'll be back." Chloe replied. Then she noticed Rita behind her mother. Samantha was sound asleep over her shoulder. Chloe raised her eyebrows. Just then John appeared as well.**
> 
> **"Hey John. Where's Angel?" Sam asked, surprised see John.**
> 
> **"She got a call from her mother. She said she will be back tomorrow morning." John replied and stared at Rita. Sam recognized the looks John and Chloe gave Rita and her daughter. **
> 
> **"Oh, John, Chloe, this is Lt. Rita Lorenzo. Rita, this is Special Agent John Grant and this is my daughter Chloe. Rita and her daughter are going to stay here for a while."**
> 
> **"I know." John replied. "Bailey called some time. I really have to go now. It was nice to meet you," he nodded towards Rita.**
> 
> **"Nice to meet you as well," Rita responded, shifting Samantha on the other side.**
> 
> **John grabbed his jacket from where he had put it before and moved towards the door. **
> 
> **"Thanks for baby sitting!" Sam called after him.**
> 
> **"You're welcome!" John yelled back, already out of the door.**
> 
> **Chloe was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at Rita and Samantha. **
> 
> **"Chloe, what do you think about sleeping in my bed for a while?" Sam asked and bent down to Chloe.**
> 
> **"Why?" Chloe asked.**
> 
> **"Look, Rita and Samantha need a place to sleep. You're going to sleep with me and they will sleep in your room. You think you can be okay with that?"**
> 
> **Chloe raised her eyebrows and nodded. **
> 
> **"Okay." Sam kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Now, go to bed, young lady. I will come in a minute."**
> 
> **Chloe disappeared in her mother's bedroom a second later. **
> 
> **"I didn't know you had a daughter," Rita uttered when Sam led her to Chloe's room. **
> 
> **"I didn't want you to know earlier," Sam responded. "I hope you don't mind Chloe's toys in the room. Here is the safest place we could find for you and Sam in such a hurry."**
> 
> **Rita gently placed Samantha down on Chloe's bed, "No, I don't mind."**
> 
> **"Good. If you need something, just give me a yell."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 10:30 PM, Atlanta**
> 
> **Sam and Rita sat on the couch in Sam's living room. The girls were sound asleep in the bedrooms. The young women both sipped a glass of wine.**
> 
> **"Rita, may I ask you a question?" Sam asked reluctantly.**
> 
> **"Sure. Go on." Rita replied and placed her glass on the table in front of the couch.**
> 
> **"How did you meet Chris?" Sam suddenly noticed she had asked something wrong when she saw Rita's reaction. "I didn't mean anything by this, I just thought since we have so much in common..."**
> 
> **"It's okay, Sam. I met Chris several years ago. We were both best friends for a long time. Actually, I first met him 25 years ago..."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **June 7, 1972. 3:15 PM, Palm Beach **
> 
> **Chris found himself in the same park he'd played baseball in the day before. He sat in the shade of a large tree which was next to a small pond. When he looked up he was startled to see the same girl he'd seen playing with her friends yesterday. She smiled at him. **
> 
> **Rita'd been walking around for a time and for some reason she found herself walking toward the pond. She saw someone sitting by a tree and was just about to find another place when she realized who it was. The boy she'd seen yesterday. For some reason she walked to him. **
> 
> **Chris wasn't sure what to say, but she'd made the effort to come up to him so he felt he should say something. He smiled back and said, "hello, how are you?" **
> 
> **Rita walked up to him. "I'm fine thanks. I saw you here yesterday, didn't I? You were watching me and my friends." **
> 
> **Chris nodded, "I heard you playing. Would you like to sit down?" **
> 
> **Rita moved to sit next to him. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to do. The boy introduced himself. "My name is Chris." **
> 
> **Rita smiled. "Hello Chris, my name is Rita." **
> 
> **Chris returned her smile and said, "Hi Rita. It's nice to meet you!" **
> 
> **Rita brushed her hair away from her face and asked. "What are you doing here all alone?" **
> 
> **Chris didn't say anything at first and Rita could tell he was upset, so she waited. At last he said in a soft voice. "I was doing some thinking. I wanted to be alone..." **
> 
> **"Do you want me to go?" Rita began to get up. Chris gently grabbed her arm. **
> 
> **"No please! I'd like you to stay.." Chris stuttered, "that... that is if you want to." **
> 
> **Rita smiled and sat back down. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 23, 1997. 10:45 PM, Atlanta**
> 
> **"You've known him for 25 years?" Sam asked astonished.**
> 
> **"More or less. We were partners for 5 and a half years before we got married. Before that we both worked Vice for four years. We first met again when we both started working there." Rita told her and leaned back in the pillows.**
> 
> **"I think that's something like destiny, isn't it?" Sam uttered and leaned back in the pillows as well.**
> 
> **"Maybe." Rita replied softly.**
> 
> **"Don't you believe it destiny?"**
> 
> **"I do believe in destiny."**
> 
> **Sam suddenly began to smile, "I still remember the first kiss I shared with Tom. I think that was destiny as well. What about you? Rita? Hey, Rita!"**
> 
> **Sam realized that Rita somewhere was lost in her memories.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **June 10, 1972. 2:35 PM, Palm Beach **
> 
> **Chris and Rita had spent three days together, they'd meet each day in the park, where they'd talk about their lives and their futures. Neither felt as safe with anybody else or as content, yet they were unable to explain how. Of course, their nine year old minds didn't really care, all that mattered was that they were together. But a crisis of some sort had been reached, and both children could sense it, in the background, moving them apart. **
> 
> **Rita looked over at Chris, who'd been very quiet all morning. She pleaded. "What's wrong, Chris?" **
> 
> **Chris wasn't able to reply at first, as if the act of not replying would make the truth go away, but it didn't work. It came out anyway. He began slowly to answer, "My... my dad is coming to get me. He came home early..." He couldn't hold the truth back any longer and it gushed out. "He's coming today to pick me up! I'm leaving Rita." **
> 
> **Rita felt as if she'd been plunged into cold water. "When... when we'll you be coming back?" **
> 
> **Chris shook his head, "I don't know!" **
> 
> **Rita looked away, tears began to flood her eyes, tears she'd not shed for so long. But now they fell and she couldn't stop them - didn't want to. Her friend was being taken away from her - her Chris.**
> 
> **Chris looked over at her, "It.. it's okay, Rita... Don't cry, please!" Chris pleaded. **
> 
> **Rita fiercely brushed away her tears. She turned to look at Chris. **
> 
> **Chris wanted to do something, say something, to make her feel better. He licked his lips in fear, but suddenly, without warning, he kissed Rita. She looked at him in shock, but a slow smile crossed her face, she reached forward and kissed him back. It was the first kiss for both of them. Chris turned away, his face growing bright red. Rita turned away too, but grinned at Chris, and shook her head at him. **
> 
> **All at once Chris began to giggle and Rita turned to join him. Things would be okay. In ways they were unable to explain, let alone understand, they were connected together, and would be for the rest of their lives, how ever long it would be. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 25, 1997. 2:21 AM, Palm Beach **
> 
> **"Seems like we all should keep a UV light in the cars," Tom chuckled and took the blank note from the victim's hand. **
> 
> **"Very funny, Thomas. This is the 3rd girl that was killed and you're making jokes," Cassy replied and handed him some UV light. A note for Sam appeared.**
> 
> **_'Sam, Rita will be the next. I promise.'_**
> 
> **Tom and Cassy both froze for a moment. They hadn't been told anything about what was going on there ever since the FBI Agents left Palm Beach together with Rita. Now, Rita was involved as well.**
> 
> **"What the heck..." Tom began, but stopped immediately when he saw Cap. Lipschitz walking over to them.**
> 
> **"What do we have, Sergeants?" he asked. His eyes caught sight of the note in Tom's hands fast.**
> 
> **"Says 'Sam, Rita will be the next. I promise'."**
> 
> **Cap. Lipschitz froze. This obviously was more serious than anybody thought it ever would be.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 25, 1997. 6:05 AM, Atlanta**
> 
> **The ringing of the phone on her nigh stand woke Sam up. She sleepily reached for the phone and answered it, "Samantha Waters."**
> 
> **"Sam, this is John," the voice on the other side said. "Jack-of-all-trades stroke again. Bailey wants to see you and Rita in the office as soon as possible."**
> 
> **"We'll be there as soon as possible."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 25, 1997. 7:15 AM, Atlanta **
> 
> **"Bailey, where?" Sam asked breathlessly upon entering Bailey's office together with Rita.**
> 
> **"Palm Beach. Victim was a woman named Melissa Cassidy."**
> 
> **"Oh my god!" Rita exclaimed. Bailey and Sam both stared at Rita.**
> 
> **"You know her?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, Chris once dated her. The first year we worked together."**
> 
> **Rita sat down on the couch and shook her head. She couldn't believe it. This really was going to be a personal thing for Jack involving all the persons Sam ever loved. Since he couldn't reach Chris, he was chasing after the people he loved.**
> 
> **"There's more. A note was found that says 'Sam, Rita will be the next. I promise'. Jack seems to take your quarrel a little too personal, I think."**
> 
> **"He's going too far," Sam uttered. "He's going too far..."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 25, 1997. 11:45 AM, Atlanta/Palm Beach**
> 
> **Rita was on the phone talking to Captain Lipschitz.**
> 
> **"I know, Cap. Bailey told me what the note said. We are safe here."**
> 
> **"Are you sure?" Cap. Lipschitz asked. He didn't sound very satisfied with her answer.**
> 
> **"Sam already made friends with Sam's daughter Chloe and her baby sitter Angel. They are all really nice here, Cap." Rita replied and rubbed her shoulder. **
> 
> **"Do you know when you two will be back? Frannie and I miss having you and Sam around."**
> 
> **"I know, Cap. We miss you, too, but I don't know now when I will be back. As long as there are those murders in Palm Beach I don't wanna take my baby back there. Cap, the last victim was Chris' former girlfriend Melissa. The note makes it clear that I am on Jack's list as well. He wants either me or Sam Waters..."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **October 31, 1997. 4:23 PM, Atlanta**
> 
> **"4 victims in one week. Jack seems to have a new record," John chuckled, not being aware both Sam and Rita were standing some yards behind him. **
> 
> **"Maybe you're no. 5, who knows?" Sam replied sarcastically. John turned and saw both women staring at him.**
> 
> **"Ugh, I didn't mean anything mean. It was just..." he tried to excuse himself, but couldn't think of the right words.**
> 
> **"I know, John. So, tell us more about victim no. 4."**
> 
> **Sam and Rita sat down at the huge table and stared at the screen. A photo of a young woman appeared. Even before Bailey or John said something, Rita knew who it was.**
> 
> **"Annie!" she whispered.**
> 
> **"What?" Sam asked and glanced at her.**
> 
> **"Annie Overstreet. She is... was a clothes designer. Chris met her, uhm, 6 years ago I think." Rita told the others, being very uncomfortable with that subject.**
> 
> **"Show us the note, George," Bailey demanded. A moment later the note appeared on the screen.**
> 
> **_'Sam, can you stand Rita's competition?'_**
> 
> **Sam shook her head and ran her finger through her hair. Why did he have to get Rita involved? She was innocent. She wasn't the object of his obsession, it was her. Now everybody knew Rita wouldn't be safe any longer as well. She was sharing Sam's fate...**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **November 1, 1997. 10:15 AM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Heschy, I don't think we should do that." Frannie whispered while her husband tried to open to the locked door to Rita's apartment. "This is illegal."**
> 
> **"Don't you think I know that? I am the cop here! I need to go in there. I need some of Rita's files." he replied. The door suddenly sprung open and they entered.**
> 
> **"I still don't know why she left Palm Beach with Sam without saying anything. Nothing, no word, Heschy."**
> 
> **"She may have had her reasons." Harry replied and closed the doors behind them 'She had, Frannie, she had' he silently added more for himself, than for his wife. **
> 
> **Meanwhile, Frannie grabbed one of Samantha's toys from the ground. A colorful turtle, one of her favorites. They'd forgotten it when they had had to leave in a hurry.**
> 
> **"Oh Harry, look, Rita forgot Sam's tiny turtle."**
> 
> **Frannie turned with the turtle in her hand. Harry was searching in the drawer of the table in the living room when he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. Immediately, he ran towards his screaming wife.**
> 
> **"Hesch.... Hesch... a corpse!" Frannie stammered, pointing at something on the floor. Harry approached his wife and first saw a leg, then an arm, then the body of a young woman. Robin, the baby sitter. Her clothes were trailed with blood. On the sidewall kitchen counter a bloody message was written for Rita.**
> 
> **_'Rita, it's me, Jack. Say hi to Sam!'_**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **November 1, 1997. 12:05 PM, Atlanta**
> 
> **Sam paced the floor in her apartment. How could she tell Rita what had happened in Palm Beach? She looked up and saw her daughter Chloe chasing after Samantha. They girls were running through the apartment, both giggling loudly.**
> 
> **"Sam, I have a slide. You wanna see that?" Chloe asked when she got hold of Samantha.**
> 
> **"Yes!" Samantha replied, nodding eagerly. **
> 
> **Sam watched the two girls disappearing to where the slide was. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Rita standing behind her.**
> 
> **"God!" Sam exclaimed, catching her breath.**
> 
> **"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." Rita responded with a slight smile on her face. "I heard you talking on the phone earlier. Any news?"**
> 
> **"Uhm, yes, there are. I think we better sit down before I tell you this." **
> 
> **The woman sat down at the kitchen table. Sam played with her fingers, obviously being very nervous.**
> 
> **"What is it? It is Jack, right? He killed again." Rita concluded after having studied Sam for a while.**
> 
> **"Yes, it's Jack. He killed in Palm Beach again. Cap. Lipschitz and his wife found the body in your apartment while searching for some files."**
> 
> **"Who?" Rita asked though she somehow knew who it was. **
> 
> **"Your baby sitter Robin. I am sorry, Rita."**
> 
> **Rita stood up and turned her back to Sam. Then she crossed her arms in front of her. Why Robin? She was still so young. She didn't deserve to die so early. **
> 
> **"What did the message say?" she asked without turning back to face Sam.**
> 
> **"'Rita, it's me, Jack. Say hi to Sam'."**
> 
> **Rita shook her head. This was it, the end. She now knew that she and Samantha would have to hide for the rest of their lives. Jack had found a second item of obsession in her... in her and Samantha.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **November 3, 1997. 9:30 AM, Atlanta**
> 
> **"Sam, Rita, could I talk to you for a minute?" Bailey whispered, not wanting to let anybody around them hear what he had to tell them.**
> 
> **"Sure." the women replied at the same time and nodded. The three went into Bailey's office. Sam and Rita sat down on the couch, while Bailey sat down on his desk.**
> 
> **"Now, we might have a situation here," he began.**
> 
> **"A situation?" the women asked at the same time.**
> 
> **"Higher ups want us to send Rita back to Palm Beach. We can't do anything for her and the baby here." he explained with a serious look on his face.**
> 
> **"No, Bailey, we can't let her go back to Palm Beach. Jack killed two more girls that Chris knew, he killed Rita's baby sitter. If Rita goes back, she'll be the next. She's the first one who survived one of Jack's attacks. He's... he's obsessed with her the same way he's obsessed with me. If something should happen... I don't wanna have that on my conscience!" Sam almost yelled. **
> 
> **"I know, Sam. Now, I talked to your Captain, Rita. We worked something out that would be the best for you." Bailey reached for a sheet of paper on his desk. "I have an offer for you." He handed Rita the sheet.**
> 
> **"What's this?" Rita asked before even reading the paper.**
> 
> **"The key to your and Sam's safety," he replied. "Read it carefully and tell me what you think about it."**
> 
> **"You're offering me a job?!?" Rita gasped in disbelief.**
> 
> **"It would work out the same way it worked out for Sam. You'd get a safe house where you and your daughter could live and you'd be watched by the FBI night and day. You'd work for us, rank of Special Agent. I know your skills. Everyone spoke highly of you back in Palm Beach. You just need to say yes and this job is yours. You'd be safe for the rest of your life..." **
> 
> **"At least until we'll catch Jack," Sam added.**
> 
> **"Uhm, I need to think about this."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **November 5, 1997. 2:30 PM, Atlanta/Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Cap, I accepted the offer," Rita said low, sounding a bit sad.**
> 
> **"I am really glad you did, though it means we're going to lose you and Sam here," Cap replied, having the same sad tone in his voice that Rita.**
> 
> **"I finally got back to my life, I accepted to live without Chris in Palm Beach and now this. How can I do this, Cap?"**
> 
> **"I know you CAN do it, Rita. I don't know how, but you can do it. For Sam. You're all she has. She already lost her father. If this is what's best for you to be safe, you have to accept it."**
> 
> **"I know, Cap," she sighed. "I... I will come to Palm Beach tomorrow to say goodbye. It will be just a short visit, but I need to say goodbye to Chris."**
> 
> **"We will be there. Your friends will be there for you."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **November 6, 1997. 4:30 PM, Palm Beach**
> 
> **"Sam, I came to say goodbye." Rita whispered and sat down in front of Chris' grave, Samantha by her side. She didn't care much at the moment that she was watched by Sam, Bailey, John, Tom, Cassy, Frannie and Harry from a distance.**
> 
> **"I think I need to get on with my life. Well, not exactly go on. Seems you can't escape from your past, can you?" she smiled and sighed. "Sam and I will go to Atlanta. I know we both will be safe there. I will work for the FBI. Gosh, I never saw me working for Fumble, Bumble and Incompetence, can you imagine this?" a tear tickled down Rita's cheek. "Chris, I just want our daughter to be safe. She's the last piece of you I have. I already lost you and I don't wanna lose her as well, I hope you'll understand that."**
> 
> **Rita wiped the tears from her eyes. Samantha saw the tears in her mother's face. She snuggled close to her. Rita stroked the girl's brown hair.**
> 
> **"You'll be in my heart for all time, Christopher." Rita traced the words of Chris' name on the gravestone while tears were still tickling down her cheeks. "I will love you forever."**
> 
> **Rita got up and wanted to lift Samantha on her arm, but the girl struggled and approached the grave stone.**
> 
> **"Luv ya, dada," she whispered. Then she turned and looked up at her mother. Rita smiled down at her daughter, tears still welling in her eyes.**
> 
> **"Come on, sweetheart. We need to go."**
> 
> **Rita reached out her hand for Samantha. The girl took it immediately.**
> 
> **"Bye, dada," she said before the little group vanished in the distance.**
> 
>   
  

> 
> **The end?**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Usual Disclaimer: The characters of Rita Lance, Chris Lorenzo (whoops, do I need to list him here as well?), Harry and Frannie Lipschitz, Tom Ryan and Cassy St. John belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. The characters of Sam and Chloe Waters, Bailey Malone, John Grant, George Findley and Angel Brown belong to NBC, blablabla. **
> 
> **Now, parts of this story don't belong to me either. Chris was so nice and let me borrow the scenes of Chris and Rita's first meeting from his story [First Impressions][1] (I recommend to read this story, it's a real good one!). I will be eternally greatful since this story wouldn't be that good without those scenes.**
> 
> **[Comments][2] about this story are always appreciated. Please tell me if you liked it. This was my first attempt writing a fan fic involving the characters of the NBC Show 'Profiler'. It was also my first attempt writing a story that deals with Chris' death (hum, nevertheless I am one of those fans in denial mode...)**
> 
> **Puh, this will be a little longer than usual. Well, I also need to say thanks to Karen for editing the story (girl, ain't I am keeping you busy?), Rob for the title (no, not Rob Estes! LOL! My cousin Rob) and everyone I bombarded with questions about several topics related to this story. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **[Back to my main page][3]**

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/chriscorso/Othstories/First_Impressions_One.html
   [2]: mailto:mitzi.kapture@the18thhole.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
